Allies of revenge
by OtterlyLuscious
Summary: When Eliza ends up in a forest after being attacked. Her and her brother want revenge. One problem, She has lost the ability to take form of a wolf! Who will help her regain it?


The feeling of despair drowned me as I looked for help in this intimidating forest. What had happened to me? How had I ended up here filled with nothing but misery? How could this happen to me? I would have never thought it possible if **he** hadn't shown up!

He ruined everything. Now nothing will ever be the same. Blast men and their evil ways how can they harass women so eagerly and not be locked away to suffer in their guilt and foolish ways. I hope us women come back to fight and throttle them for how they have treated us.

No! Eliza, No I mustn't think like that, it is just plain wrong and makes me just as awful and psychotic as them. How would I ever forgive myself if I became like men? I look down on what ghastly creature this world has made.

"Hello is anyone there" A deep voice called out filling the thick soup like mist around me with the scent of orange and cinnamon.

"Hello" He repeated. As the voice got closer I recognized that this was not a man but a boy. Unlike the beast that did this to me, who tortured and ridiculed me!

My body physically hurt to think of what he known as Patrick Strummer did to me. The thought brought my wandering attention back to the huge gash across my thigh that had finally stopped bleeding. My wrists were sore from me trying break free of this unforgiving rope that bound me to the sturdy mountain like tree, as if I were a prisoner of the forest. In some way I was!

"Monty it looks like your nose is giving up on you old pal, nothing out here but some creepy ass fog. Best get home if you don't…" His soft voice was cut off by the threatening howl of a wolf.

I struggled harder and managed to break free a hand from the ropes vice like grip, but the wolf was gaining on me calling me with the blood of my ancestors. All my senses were cloaked with the battle call of my brother why hadn't I transformed yet. I knew that I hadn't had much control over my vast power of shape shifting into a wolf, my brother could control his but I couldn't.

It happens when I'm angry or upset… but I'm feeling all of those emotions now why haven't I changed!

I could feel my brother getting closer within me. I could hear his gigantic paws beating the drenched mud. He was the only boy I could and would trust. He was my brother and I could depend on him!

I need to change to break free but how, I should have changed by now. This must be Patricks doing that gigantic awful hunk of a man he must have stopped my shape shifting in some way! "I loathe him! I loathe him! I loathe him" My shout of despair crackled into the already stormy sky.

Another Howl from my brother broke into the mist around me. Was he looking for me? Should I answer his call!

"My nose might have given up on me, but his certainly hasn't!" An older and much raspier voice came from in front of me.

"Who are you talking about Monty?" The young boy with the soft voice and scent of orange and cinnamon replied. His voice was thick with worry and confusion. Whoever they were, they were heading my way!

"Sorry Flint, I forgot you can only hear their howl, but I can hear much more than a howl. I can hear he is searching for something quite desperately, and as you know very well Flint they hunt vampires. Although I have split from them in body we are still connected by soul. I'm one of them and Flint my young friend we must depart for you are a vampire and I wish for you to survive! Go now!" their footsteps separated and one was sprinting towards me with inhuman speed.

A deafening clap of thunder stunned most of my senses as lighting blinded me. With that I broke free from the now bloodstained rope and fell to the floor.

I don't know how long I was out other than the slight dream I had while being unconscious. It wasn't exactly a dream it was more like a series of images following each other and they were extremely clear unlike any dream I have experienced before!

I was on the floor looking up until a dark shadow covered my view of the sky causing everything around me to go a stone cold black. The only image left was **him**, Patrick Strummer the demon who abused me. He bent down and stuck his hand just above my left shoulder. There was a desperate howl as he yanked out the grey and white form of wolf which I could usually transform into! I screamed as she was dragged away from me but I was soon stopped when a thick bloodstained rope pinned me to the floor. I could faintly hear wet footsteps jogging towards me followed by the scent of orange and cinnamon!

"Umm hello, anyone in there?" With a great amount of effort I fluttered open my eyelids to find an extremely pale boy kneeing beside me. I shivered as I felt a cold presence around him. His face looked strained and his eyes were a strange shade of amber causing his brown hair to give him a strong intensity.

I groaned as my head burst into pain. I reached up as if my hand could stop the stinging only to find a warm sticky liquid on my hair. As I slowly slipped out of my haze and into reality I realised what was coating my hair. I bolted upright and brought my soaked hand back down to wipe it on my already torn, bloodstained and muddy dress which no longer puffed out at my hip but lay limp and lifeless.

I screamed then, not because of pain not even because there was a strange boy sitting next to me. I screamed for the loss of my ability and right now I wanted my brother more than anything else!

And it seemed to work… I heard his howl and could feel the vibrant beat of his paws as they sprinted in search for me!

At the same instant the boys face turned from shocked and slightly strained to serious and frightened. I gave him the What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong look when I saw his fangs and it all clicked. Ah crap he's a vampire. I had trained for this moment many times, for the time were I first met a vampire. My brother had taught me to kill it right there and then because they were all evil and wanted to eat every living thing he said that they were 'Heartless creatures of death'.

This vampire didn't look evil or heartless he looked incredibly scared how was I expected to harm an innocent creature who meant no threat to me? And I was wrong…

The fact was that I wasn't expected to harm him for at that moment my brother leaped out of the shadows landing directly on the vampires back and immediately starting a fight that would most likely end I death!

**Any thoughts on this just click the button below would love reviews thanks! x**


End file.
